Arkeyan Governor Saga: The Fault Lines of Earth
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The war between the Arkeyans and Kaos and his enemies shakes things up as the Eternal Earth Source lodges itself in the Grand Canyon of Arizona. Now the Arkeyans find it before Kaos uses it to devastate the planet while they Train the JTeens in their elements to face the Water Demon Mutate. Set after Demon Mutate Saga: Monster Mountain
1. Elemental Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire

**Arkeyan Governor Saga: The Fault Lines of Earth **

**Element Lessons**

The JTeens were currently at the Arkeyan Mansion Friday Afternoon as they were enjoying some training and they even brought along Jade, Jimmy and the Magic Kids Club over for the occasion. They were also talking about how much easier things have become since Luna the Cosmic Arkeyan Princess enrolled in school and how the Eight Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire had shown up to deliver bully beatdowns.

"Thanks to the Arkeyans, the brat pack's getting well deserved, long overdue beatdowns day after day," Sam said happily to the others, "Last week Kira the Phantom Arkeyan Queen even dumped garbage and feces on them."

"Not to mention they've broken several more of their bones and sent them to the hospital for what they did to me," Wally added remembering that Celestia had been the one to lead the beatdown, "Serves them right. I hope Celestia gives them the full force of her power."

"You said it. Since the Arkeyans have been here our lives have never been better," Ice added before bringing up another point, "Just last week they even made my evil sis wear a sign saying 'I'm Celestia's little bitch because I dishonored her and her sister Luna so now I'm stuck doing garbage duty.' That's the best thing that's happened and there's more, my mom was okay with the whole thing and has agreed to let the Arkeyans handle things from here on out and it's the same with the rest of the brat packs parents."

"Seems like nothing they can do can compare to what the Arkeyans can do," Trina laughed loudly, "The Arkeyans pretty much drove that point home."

"Speaking of the brat isn't she due for another beatdown later this afternoon?" Drago asked, "She said something to dishonor Luna so now Luna's challenged her to a one on one battle. Luna's gonna slaughter her. This should be fun to watch."

"I've got the popcorn and hotdogs ready," Pyrrah a Volcanic Arkeyan said, "We should let the Arkeyans continue to handle this with brute force. They already impressed me as it is, especially Governors Kira, Shasta, Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Translation. She just wants to see one of them beat Stacey down," Jade said

"Let's just hope they don't decide to go after Jimmy next," Cody said worried, "He did commit a serious act of dishonor against them when he went after those who laughed at Mikey with Dai Gui's earth demon chi power."

"Which we had to appease the Governors by letting them brutally beat to a bloody pulp, everyone who dishonored them for the next three months," Chrissie said examining her arm, "I still have scorch marks from the last time Shasta burned me so I'll say this. Never dishonor an Arkeyan unless you've got life insurance."

"Trust us they're extremely brutal," Rita said, "Rose and Sara had broken bones for a week from the last time they faced Kira in a leadership challenge. The Governors don't show mercy on anybody they're fighting not even me or my sisters."

"And to drive home their point even further, the Governors even stripped Xua Wing and all his kids who stood in Shasta's way of restoring honor to the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire of their demon chi until the Eternal Earth Source is found and located," Eva said, "I'll say this Kira's extremely scary when angered. She beat to a pulp Finn and his sister and the governors even torched Uncle, Tohru, and Daolon just for standing in Shasta's way. She even took her wrath out on Jackie."

"As much as I love seeing the Arkeyans restore their civilization's honor we've got bigger problems to worry about," Jade said, "The last demon mutate."

"Not to mention the last two Eternal Sources," Maria said, "Who knows what Kaos could do with those."

"He can do a lot with Earth and Water," Yukie said, "Trust me I've seen what a mudslide is capable of doing."

"Jade, Maria, and Yukie are correct," Aqua said wearing a blue kung fu outfit, "The Water Demon Mutate is the Most Powerful foe that we may face yet. I've got a terrible feeling that this demon mutate won't go down like the others. The other Governors, Adinda, and I spoke with our leaders and so we've decided to speed up your lessons in your elements. We'll begin right away."

Ventus then showed up with some cinder blocks and placed them on the ground with one cinder block being supported by the other two before taking his spot.

"Now watch closely Chrissie," Ventus said to the Air Druid as he focused before slicing the brick using only the wind. The brick was cut cleanly without a hitch, "That was the Air Cutter technique, a powerful wind based move that allows one to strike from a distance either one enemy or multiple opponents."

"How did you do that?" Chrissie asked, "How did you slice the brick using only the air?"

"It's simply a matter of controlling the air around you to cut through rock," Ventus said while explaining, "Of course there are limitations to this technique, example being, I can't use it to cut through reinforced steel."

"Cutting through reinforced steel is my job," Shasta said placing a reinforced steel beam on the two cinderblocks, "Watch closely Ice. This is going to be epic."

Ice paid close attention as Shasta focused her fire power before channeling it to her right hand. Closing her eyes, she then karate chopped the beam cleanly.

"What in the name of Arkus was that?" Rose asked shocked, "How did Shasta do that?"

"She didn't even injure anything," Sara said, "That was Reinforced Steel and she went through it like butter."

"Its simply a matter of focusing the power of the Eternal Fire Source into my hand and combining that with my martial arts training," Shasta said simply.

"Like the Firebenders from Avatar the Last Airbender?" Jade asked, "They combine Northern Shaolin Kung Fu in their style and some use the Southern Dragon Claw style."

"That's one way of looking at it Jade," Colleen said, "Shasta has been training Ice in those styles and teaching him that Fire is life and is in balance with the sun and the earth. The Eternal Fire Source also demonstrates this as it balances itself in the Core of Light."

"Shasta's also been showing Ice how to torch that brat sister of his," Luna said. "Last week she used the fire source to give her and her brat pack nasty sunburns. Serves them right if you ask me."

"I second that," Ice said, "And Kira's even

"Just as the Eternal Water Source is like the shifting tides, calm one minute yet dangerous the next," Aqua spoke up as she got into a Tai Chi Stance, "Now I'll demonstrate the combination of Tai Chi and the Eternal Water Source. Shasta, Terrador, a pool of lava if you please for this lesson?"

Shasta and Terrador created a pool of lava in front of the mansion. Aqua gathered water using the Eternal Water Source before dropping it onto the lava cooling it and creating a cloud of steam before it became rain clouds that drenched water over the garden and the plants. Aqua also sent water to rain on the hospital where the brat pack was recovering in the process to drive home another point.

"Classic Smokescreen," Aqua said simply, "Useful for making quick escapes."

"Or for making it rain as well," Terrador said, "This will come in handy for tough situations or in extremely hot or volcanic locations like the Caribbean islands or Mt Vesuvius in Naples Italy."

"Both of which are locations that Shasta loves to sunbathe in," Rose spoke much to Shasta's embarrassment, "Did I ever tell you about another of her powers?"

"Which power didn't you tell us about?" Drago asked, "If this is a fire or sun related power then I wouldn't be surpised if she could control the weather."

"Actually Shasta, Aqua, and Ventus can control the weather if they wanted to by combining powers," Reina said before turning serious, "But that's not relevant to Cody's training."

"Reina's right Cody," Terrador added, "Now is the time to learn metal bending or the art of how to form and shape forged steel, iron, or even meteorites with only focus and the power of the Eternal Earth Source."

"Me use the Eternal Earth Source to bend metal?" Cody asked shocked as Terrador moved a meteorite into place. "But I thought Earth was related to the soil or the rocks?"

"True but don't forget metal is simply purified earth made from iron ore and that is from the earth itself. All you need to do is tune in on the unrefined parts of metal. Observe closely Cody."

Terrador then focused his powers on the meteorite and was able to form and bend it. He then summoned up some lava to heat the meteorite turning it into a blade which he then cooled into a pool of water that Aqua created just for this purpose.

"What the heck was that?" Drago asked as Terrador was holding an exact replica of the Sword of Mars that he created from the Meteorite, "How did you do that? I didn't know Earth Elementals could master that Talent. Does Dai Gui have that kind of power?"

"With training he can learn how to do that but for now e must finish up this set of lessons," Terrador said as the JTeens began to train with their respective master in their own elements, "Then we'll move to the Combo Attacks."

The group all nodded as the training began to commence knowing full well that the Water Demon Mutate was out there and so was the Eternal Earth Source and the Eternal Water Source.


	2. Tchang Zu's Plan

**Tchang Zu's Plan **

Tchang Zu was at the hospital with Malefor as the two of them were in their human forms. Malefor was having a bit of trouble being in human form so he brought a walking stick to help him stay on his feet.

"I don't see what you need me here for?" Malefor said pulling a wagon with a holographic slideshow projector, "Why don't you just let me destroy the JTeens myself or go with Kaos' plan of letting the Arkeyans do the job? The Arkeyans are already at Xua Wing's neck and with any luck they'll unleash their shadow forms upon him and everyone else who dishonored them or tried to get in the way of getting revenge for that dishonor."

"Because Malefor I need you to Jam the Mirror in father's throne room, " Tchang Zu retorted, "Not to mention that fool Kaos blue his opportunity to eliminate the JTeens and all of my enemies once and for all. The Arkeyans are dangerous enough to cross and if they add me to their hit list then I have little to no chance against them and their massive robotic army."

"I don't blame you. Nobody has crossed the Arkeyans back in Skylands and lived to tell the tale. If they declare anybody guilty of dishonoring them they'll kill whoever did the crime and wipe out all the criminal's relatives regardless of age or relative status."

"All the more reason why not dishonoring them and pointing out that father is to blame for the dishonors against their race will save both our hides now lets go. I told Mikey you were going to send everyone who pissed him off to the hospital and I intend to make that happen."

Malefor and Tchang Zu continued walking till they found Mikey's hospital room. Malefor worked his magic preventing anybody from spying and or listening in as the Thunder Demon waked inside. He could see that the Arkeyans had done a number on Mikey as they broke all of his bones, roasted his flesh, dumped salt water on him and generally unleashed their full fury on him and all of his friends too but Tchang Zu could tell that Valmont's daughter got the worst of the worst from the Arkeyans.

"That blasted O' Connell," Mikey growled furiously, "I'll make her, Luna and all those geeks pay for this! Frightbeard's gonna se to that and so will his lieutenants."

"I take it that the Arkeyans have done a number on you?" Tchang Zu asked before continuing, "Somebody needs to make them and the JTeens pay for everything that's happened. Once I take over the world I'm going to eliminate the Arkeyan Empire."

"The What? What do you mean eliminate the Arkeyans? Are they responsible for this?"

Tchang Zu brought in the slide show projector as he began explaining about the evil Arkeyan Robot Empire and the fearsome Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and how they ruled Skylands 10,000 years ago. Tchang Zu also told Mikey everything he knew about their current leaders and their policies.

Meanwhile in another hospital room Shendu and all of his siblings except Po Kong Dai Gui and Tchang Zu were sporting severe injuries inflicted upon them by the Arkeyan Empire. To make mastters worse they had been stripped of all their chi and powers and the ARkeyanas even humiliated them in front of Avalon by beating them down with everyone from Avalon watching.

"I'm gonna say it right now," Bai Tsa groaned from her hospital bed, "Pissing off the Arkeyans is the biggest, dumbest mistake we ever made in our lives and now we're paying the ultimate price for crossing them. I knew we should've just handed them free reign to do as they please and beat that brat and her drones to a pulp for dishonoring their race."

"Bai Tsa's right," Shendu said much to the shock of the others, "I can't take much more of this. The Arkeyans even threatened to do worse to father than they did to us should he even try and stand in their way of restoring honor to their race. I knew facing them was the worst choice I ever made in all my years as a Demon Sorcerer of Fire but this is the worst one yet."

"We can't just give up now and so easily," Xiao Fung pleaded, "We have to keep trying to convince the Arkeyans that Brute force isn't always the best solution. Adinda the head Mystic Arkeyan knows this and so does Portal Master Eon."

"Try telling that to the Arkeyan Governors," Tso Lan retorted in pain, "The only thing they despise more than bullies is anyone whose even helped one even once. That's why they beat us down so badly. We did suggest we go get the brat from the Tenderloins when Drago, Ice, and Cody sent her there and you were the one who tipped their parents off so as far as I'm concerned we committed one of the most dangerous crimes against the Arkeyan Empire. One that'll get us beheaded if we piss them off again."

"That's why most of us are stuck in the hospital," Hsi Wu groaned, "Ice was right. We should've left that banshee in the Tenderloins for the dishonor committed against one of the Six Arkeyan Leaders. Now we're history."

Bai Tsa and Shendu agreed and so did Tso Lan mostly because they had it with being target practice in the case of the latter two while Bai Tsa just wanted to see the Arkeyans beat down Ice's bratty sister once and for all.

Back with Tchang Zu, he was finishing his explanation on the Ancient Arkeyan Empire and on the current Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the current Arkeyan Sorceress Queens. The Slideshow projector was very effective in helping with the explanations even if the Thunder Demon had to use his powers to charge it.

"And this is the final battle between the Arkeyan Robot Empire and their enemies the Giants," Tchang Zu explained showing the final battle, "Of course those blasted Giants are lost forever and the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire now rules Skylands but the point is that the Arkeyan Robot Empire ruled Skylands with an Iron Fist 10,000 Years ago and destroyed anybody who got in their way. Now the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is hunting down all bullies and seeking to eliminate them. What are you going to do? If you leave your dad now I'll personally make sure that the safe house I've prepared for you is hidden from everyone, not even the Arkeyans can find it."

"After everything that's happened I believe you, tell me where the safe house is and pack my bags. I'm ready to leave," Mikey said deviously ready to leave his dad once and for all.

Tchang Zu simply smiled at Mikey's answer and left the hospital room where Malefor stood outside waiting for him. Once the duo left the hospital Malefor returned to his true form.

"Are you sure showing Mikey the fall of the Arkeyan Robot Empire was a good idea?" Malefor asked as the duo returned to Avalon, "You do realize that this could end up exposing you and once the Arkeyans find out about this we're both dead."

"Don't tell me you're starting to chicken out now Malefor," Tchang Zu retorted, "I thought you said you could handle it."

"Don't insult me. I can take on the Arkeyan Sorcerers but I need them pissed off for the Shadow Dragons to emerge. One more act of Dishonor should do it."

"You plan to force them to overuse certain powers? Clever but can you get them to destroy the JTeens and my family?"

"Consider it done. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go check on Kaos. He's probably got some plan to force the Eternal Earth Source to Reveal Itself."

"Let's hope he comes up with something other than a Virus this time."

Malefor nodded at that as the two went their separate ways for the time being.


	3. The Eternal Earth Source

**The Eternal Earth Source **

On board the Phantom Tide Kaos was already working on a locator spell to find the Eternal Earth Source before the Arkeyans did. Shade and Devitra were with him as they were also helping to finish the spell and get revenge upon the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire for the beatings, curses, humiliation, and punishment they and their surrogate sisters had to endure thanks to them telling the Popular Posse's Parents everything about their own kids activities.

"The sooner we finish this spell the sooner we can shake up this planet, find the Eternal Water source, drown our enemies and eliminate everyone whoever crossed my surrogate sister or committed even one acts against her or her friends, "Devitra growled punching her left palm with her right fist, "I plan to make them all suffer 1000 deaths and eliminate ethe Arkeyans for what they did to me and the rest of Stacey's friends. I'm gonna enjoy adding that fish faced water demon to the hit list."

"okay so we know why you want revenge for Stacey but what did the Arkeyans do to you to make you want ot kill them?" Kaos asked, "You already know why I despise them."

"Same here," Shade sadi, "Personally I just want to make my surrogate sister's cop of a pop suffer in hell nad make him pay for treating her like a juvie. I'm gonna enjoy giving him the axe to the kneck."

"Those blasted Arkeyans beat my surrogate sister, burned her flesh, dumped manure on her and their ancestors destroyed my entire family line,' Devitra hissed before continuing, 'I had it all, the designer clothes, the wealth and I ruled the school with an iron fist till as blasted sorceress tried to get in my way so I did what Stacey would do and made her life hell till she revealed that she was an Arkeyan Sorceress and soon after the entire Arkeyan Empire wiped me and my family out of existence and to top it all off they burned down my home and everything in it."

Kaos and shade knew the Arkeyans were the most dangerous sorcerers to cross and if they were dishonored in anyway nothing was gonna stop them from getting revenge upon those who dishonored them but they never knew that they'd wipe out anyone and an entire extended family and burn down the houses owned by that family just to send a message. Hearing this fired them up.

Over on Avalon, Dai Gui was outside digging some holes in the ground. Po Kong was eating a blood sausage link that was given to her by Kira and made to match the Mountain Demon's size and echanted to expand so that after she ate it it would fill her stomach.

"Dai Gui what are you doing?" Po Kong asked before seeing all the holes in the ground, "You're not seriously digging our graves already? Its too soon to be preparing a funeral."

"Let's face the facts. The Arkeyan Empire is too powerful and look what the governors did to father and five of our siblings," Dai Gui retorted, "IF the Arkeyans go beserk because that last demon mutate causes any dishonor against them then we're history. I'm just hoping for the best case scenario but I'm preparing for the worst case scenario but I'm hoping and praying it doesn't come to that."

Po Kong sighed as she went to help Dai Gui with the holes in the ground. She knew Dai Gui was right about preparing for the worst. The Mountain Demon hoped that the rest of the family would be able to survive the Arkeyans at their most dangerous.

In the castle throne room, Adinda the Mystic Arkeyan Queen and the spirit of Portal Master Eon were watching the conversation via Magic Mirror. They knew that the Arkeyan Governors were busy training the JTeens in their elements and looking for the remaining Eternal Sources but what they didn't know was that Malefor himself had already snuck into the castle and was nearby hearing the entire conversation.

"So my enemies are busy discussing the Arkeyans Governors. How ironic that they're already the centerpiece of my plan and they don't even know it," The Dark Master sneered quietly to himself, "Lets see how they intend to counter this. This should be interesting to see."

Malefor watched as the two began discussing the recent issue with all the constant attacks on other realms caused by Malefor and the summoning of the Eternal Dragon Shenron just to revive the lives lost in those attacks while the Governors used their own magic to restore the planet. They had no clue that Malefor himself was behind all of this.

"I can't believe Wally ended up being hauled away by the cops in the back of a squad card. Just because of the brat pack," Eon sighed sadly before turning serious, "But that's only miner next to the Eternal Sources. Kaos is still seaking them and Tchang Zu is still being Mikey's benefactor. He's even offered Mikey a Safe House in the event he does run away from home."

"Tell me about it," Adinda growled before composing herself, "As soon as the Arkeyan Governors found about what happened at the dance the first thing they did was to summon the entire Arkeyan Empire and beat the brat pack to a bloody pulp after they got their punishment from the parents. It took everything I had to keep the Arkeyan Governors from killing the brat pack and their parents that time but if the Governors do get pissed off beyond reason then I don't think I'll be able to hold them back again."

"True and Princess Luna herself was also at the dance with one of the free magicians of Skylands. She wanted him to learn about Earth culture but as soon as the fiasco at the dance happened, Princess Luna demanded that Uncle be stripped of his powers and beheaded for sacrificing Wally instead of revealing the truth about what happened at the dance. Surprisingly and fortunately the Enforcers were able to talk her down from that. The last thing we need is somebody else about to die. Luna has already gotten the stakes and the axes ready for a mass impalement and decapitation ceremony."

Adinda stiffened at the mention of impalement and decapitation were two of the sickest ways of killing somebody. The Arkeyans were known to use both impalement and decapitation to eliminate anyone and everyone who dishonored, attacked, or even killed an Arkeyan Sorcerer. As the head Mystic Arkeyan, Adinda had to watch numerous ceremonies as the Arkeyan Governors would use those methods to drive home that point. Before either she or Eon could say something else the Mirror began glowing as it showed the Eternal Earth Source, the Crystal Eye to channel its energy, and its location which was the Grand Canyon in the state of Arizona."

"The Eternal Earth Source has revealed itself," Eon said, "It is located in the state of Arizona, right near the Grand Canyon."

"We better tell the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens and the Arkeyan Governors to find it before Kaos does," Adinda said unaware that Malefor had heard every word and left to tell Kaos, "There's no telling what he and his group will do with it. At this point we had better be ready for anything from here."

Eon nodded at that as the two of them contacted the Arkeyans to tell them of the Eternal Earth Source. The duo knew that while things were bad now there was a chance that things could either get better or get even worse. They were hoping for the former but knew it was going to end up as the latter.


	4. The Grand Canyon

**The Grand Canyon **

Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara were already at the Grand Canyon and they were joined by Terrador, Flora, and Aqua as they were riding in the jeep which Techno had already upgraded with a hover mode to allow them to traverse the desert and track the Eternal Earth Source.

"Tell me again why we brought Flora along for this mission?" Rose asked, "I understand bringing Terrador because this is his source and I get we're bringing Aqua cause the Grand Canyon was carved out by a river but why did we bring Flora along for this mission?"

"Because we need Flora's ability to summon and communicate with desert plants to find the Eternal Earth Source," Reina said as she explained further, "Besides if we had slected Celestia, Shasta, or Kira, then there's a good chance they'd destroy the Grand Canyon before we found the Eternal Earth Source. That and we figured Flora could use the exercise. She's already stiff as it is."

"I disagree with that," Flora said crossly, "And if I recall correctly you only got me out of the house because you didn't want me sicking a pack of carnivorous plants upon the brat pack. They deserve to die for what they've done to Wally!"

"I say we drown them in the Artic Ocean," Aqua said as she had even more ideas in mind, "I can even call a pack of sharks to tear their flesh right off their bones or a pack of killer whales. Maybe even the Kraken can do the job."

"We can talk about ocean predators later Aqua," Sara said, "Right now we have an Eternal Source to find and locate before Kaos does. We've alredy got his group to worry about and the unknown Water Demon Mutate as well."

"That shark bit was very interesting," Rita said pleased, "And so were the poisonous flesh eating plants. Maybe we should let Aqua call the sharks or better yet the Kraken to handle this. Even better lets get Flora's plants to do the job."

"I vote we feed the brat pack and everyone else who dishonored us tot eh Vultures," Terrador said, "But let us locate the Eternal Earth Source before Kaos does. Considering the beatings that Kira, Shasta, and Celestia inflicted on his clients, he's sure to be out for blood and the heads of everyone who crossed them."

On board the Phantom Tide Frightbeard was at the wheel while Kaos and Hektore were by his side as the Phantom Tide sailed across Arizona with the Ghost Pirate Fleet escorting them. The Spectral Dreadnaught had been repaired but was still in the Sanzu River as Kaos and his team wanted to power up the ship. Kaos and Hektore sensed however that the Spectral Dreadnaught had more ships in its fleet and they knew Rustbeard knew that as well.

"So Rustbeard does the Spectral Dreadnaught have any other named ships in its fleet?" Kaos asked Rustbeard who was with him, "You, Squirdbeard, and Skullbeard should know that."

"Considering that all three of you were with Frightbeard himself when he was freed so you you should know this stuff," Hektore said to the robot pirate.

"Before I tell you I need to know this," Rustbeard spoke before asking, "Where are Devitra and Shade and more to the point where is Malefor? They should be here to listen to this."

"I'm right here, I was occupied with taking Devitra and Shade to see their surrogate sisters," Malefor said flying on deck, "So what did I miss? The part where you lot discuss ideas of using the Eternal Earth Source to destroy the world and find the Eternal Water Source yet?"

"Actually Malefor we were going to discuss the Spectral Dreadnaught and its fleet," Frightbeard said, "The Eternal Earth Source is at the Grand Canyon like you told us. Oh by the way congratulations on bearning the Popular Posse's parents and all the adults or demons who crossed our Clients aside from the Arkeyan Governors. Well done Malefor."

The Phantom Tide's crew all clapped to that as Malefor took his seat beside Hektore as Rustbeard began explaining about the Spectral Dreadnaught.

Over in the hospital Devitra and Shade were discussing the recent events as wella s what to do about setting up secret meetings for their clinets not to mention paying a visit to their surrogate sisters but first they had a few thigns they wanted to cover first.

"Ready to do this Shade?" Devitra asked with a malicious smile, "The time has come to finish what the Dark Master Started and fry my surrogate sister's whore of a mother once and for all."

"Not to mention my surrogate sister's bastard cop of a pop," shade deviously added, "I'm gonna enjoy this, getting revenge for our friends and planning to eliminate the Arkeyan Empire once and for all. Lets get started. We've got much to do."

The two now human Phantasms found Tori's hospital room and it was right across the hall from Officer Walker's hospital room. The two exchanged murderous glances as each went inside their respective surrogate sister's parent's hospital room. Seconds later the sounds of blood curdling screams of terror and fear could be heard for miles across the entire planet.

Back at the Grand Canyon, the Arkeyans had arrived at the general location of the Eternal Earth Source. The Jeep was now in hover mode as they began flying above the river through the Canyon itself looking for the Eternal Earth Source. As they did so they began talking about Wally.

"I can't believe the Arkeyan Governors pulled strings to let Wally out of Juvie to see us every weekend," Rita said. "I didn't expect them to that kind of influence."

"Don't forget these are the Arkeyan governors were talking about," Reina said, "They were thrilled when he said he was proud to see them beating up the brat pack. They've even gone the extra mile and visited him every day for his sentence though they've been showing him how they've brutally beaten the Brat Pack to a bloody pulp and to the point of near death each time."

"Like Celestia, Kira, and Shasta said," Aqua snapped, "To hell with restraint. From now on the best approach to dealing with bullies is to beat them to the point of near death and if that doesn't work, kill them. That's the approach we're using and if you don't like it fuck you! If you try to cross us then we'll kill you and your family too!"

The Arkeyan Queens all gasped at Aqua's language knowing full well that it was better to avoid Aqua's wrath. The group kept silent as they continued searching for the Eternal Earth Source hoping and praying that a fight wouldn't break out.


	5. Dragon Skylander Discussion

**Dragon Skylander Discussion**

Spyro, Sunburn, Cynder, Drobot, Camo, Bash, Zap, and Whirlwind were watching the JTeens train with their powers with the Arkeyan Governors training them. As they observed they were talking about what had gone on lately. Flashwing had taken the new Skylanders on a secret mission given to them by Hugo and for some reason the mole said that this mission was extremely important.

"I can't believe Wally's stuck in jail for six months. I can understand that he tried to get revenge on those who bullied him but killing somebody is not the answer," Spyro said, "I know Colleen was so pissed off about the brat pack being the cause of all this but what she did about it was no better. She took the easy way out by posting rude cartoons of Mikey and a letter about him complaining to her on Sophie's Slam the In Crowd site. She could've found another way."

"Spyro need we remind you that the brat pack caused this to happen and she pretty much said 'to hell with morals I want revenge' by doing that," Whirlwind reminded, "Besides she and Sophie paid the price for doing that compliments of Finn and Captain Black. Black made her take an online course on cyber responsibility because she let her anger cloud her judgment."

"Will you be quiet Whirlwind?" Camo hissed silencing the Air Dragon before speaking, "If the Arkeyans hear you talking like that then they'll behead you and once we step in then we're all gonna die. Didn't you hear what they said? They said that Sophie took the second best approach to fighting the brat pack and that was with her cyber slamming website. Personally I say we take the easiest approach and just kill all the bullies on this planet and their families, friends or everyone who even did anything for them even once. That should drive home the Arkeyans point unless anyone here has a better idea?"

"I vote we burn them all to a crisp," Sunburn said letting a flamethrower lose to prove it, "They've been given a slip on the wrist in terms of punishment by Arkeyan Empire standards and I say we add Jimmy to the list for the dishonor he committed as well by getting revenge for that stupid ape half-brother of his. I vote we let Shasta the Volcanic Arkeyan Governess torch him!"

"Sunburn we can't do that remember. We're supposed to protech the weak and the powerless even if we don't like helping certain people," Cynder said, "And that includes bullies or those who've caused dishonor and we're supposed to do that even if that does get us killed by the Arkeyan Empire. Its out duty as Skylanders."

"Cynder is correct," Drobot boomed, "Being a hero and doing what is right is never easy and it may require that we have to help those who are either bullies, criminals or the worst of the worst which coming from her is ironic considering she used to work for the Dark Master."

"Speaking of the worst of the worst, Principal Ramsey and the entire Police Force of San Fran just got burned and in their own homes," Zap informed, "And to make matters worse the Sanzu River's waters are rising higher than ever each day. Drill Sergeant and Chop Chop wen to go check and they saw that it was ture."

"With all the misery and the fact that Ice said his bratty whore of a sister who deserves to have her head chopped off by a Sanzu River Bedrock axe once cired for an entire night I'm not surprised the Sanzu River's about to burst at any second," Bash spoke, "If we're not careful then we'll have more than just Kaos, Muir, the Water Demon Mutate and the threat of eight enraged Arkeyan Sorcerers to worry about. The Entire Planet will be paying the ultimate price and millions of innocent people will die from either the river itself or from the rage of the Arkeyans."

Adinda and Eon were watching this from the Magic Mirror and they both knew that the Dragon Skylanders were right about Kaos, the Sanzu River, the water Demon Mutate and the threat of the Arkeyan Governors destroying not only the earth but also this universe and all the infinite dimensions should they go berserk.

"This is getting much much much wosre," Portal Master Eon said, "At a much much faster pace than we expected. At this rate, we better prepare for the worst Adinda. Call the Oracle of Kandrakar and let him know that you're coming to see him at once. Tell him to have the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions ready. If things do go south then I fear we're going to need all the help we can get."

Adinda nodded as she went to go see the Oracle and tell him of the situation. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Earth and its people would be the Scapegoats for the Governor's Rage and they had to do everything they could to brace themselves.


	6. Malefor's Plan

**Malefor's Plan **

Back in the Grand Canyon the Phantom Tide was still sailing as the crew were seeking the Eternal Earth Source. Rustbeard had finished telling Malefor everything he knew about the Phantom Tide, the Spectral Dreadnaught and their fleets.

"So there you have it Malefor," Rustbeard said, "The Phantom Tide and the Spectral Dreadnaught, the flagships of the most dangerous pirate fleets to ever sail and plunder all of Skylands. Impressive though Skabb's pirate fleet is also just as fearsome."

"Very impressive Skullbeard, I'll have to look into that later," Malefor said as Flamebeard returned with Devitra and Shade, "SO did you three do as I instructed and complete your Missions?"

"Yeah we did, We killed everyone who was on your to kill list Malefor," Shade said, "Devitra and I even killed everyone who even crossed our surrogate sisters even once and we used the sickest, nastiest, and most gruesome and inhumane methods to do it."

"Excellent work, now all we need is for Eon's geeky assistant Hugo to reeve them with the Eternal Dragon Shenron. You did leave the Arkeyans alive as I ordered right?"

"We did but we had Flamebeard and Vathek down all the small businesses that didn't meet our quotas and we also hit the Arkeyans with the chi disease as you ordered but they'll just use Shenron to revive them and reverse the damage," Devitra angrily retorted, "What's the point of doing all that aside from getting revenge for our clients?"

"Malefor's plan is deceptively simple yet cunningly ingenious," Flamebeard said, "Did he ever tell you that when the Arkeyan Crystal is used to call Shenron its divided up into eight pieces and scattered across Skylands? Shenron has a dark secret which Malefor plans to exploit."

Devitra and Shade smiled deviously as soon as they heard that. Now they understood where this was going and what Malefor's plan was as Vathek showed up with the Payments from all of the small businesses of the West Coast.

Over in Skylands, Flashwing was with Cali, Hugo, and Flynn and so were the other Core Skylanders she had taken for this mission. They were already in the process of summoning Shenron to do yet another mass revival wish. Flashwing, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Shroomboom, Chill, Sprocket, Hot Dog, and Fright Rider were all present for the summoning as Hugo finished awaking the Eternal Dragon Shenron.

"This is it you guys," Flashwing said as Shenron coiled overhead, "Time for another mass revival. Fortunately the Arkeyan Crystal lets him do a mass revival yet still give him enough power to grant two other wishes giving us a total of three wishes."

"Hello Shenron," Hugo said nervously before composing himself, "I know you are a very powerful and extronadary being and it's a great honor to be standing before you. Please hear my wish, revive all those killed by Devitra and Shade in San Fransicso's hospital on the planet Earth."

"Your wish will be granted," Shenron said as his eyes flashed red while granting the wish, "Your wish has been granted you have two more wishes left. Use them wisely."

"What are we going to do with the other wishes?" Chill asked before making a suggestion, "Perhaps we can revive Master Eon. He can teach the Arkeyan Governors that brute force isn't the answer to solving all their problems regarding the subjects on bullying and revenge."

"Use your head Chill," Pop Fizz snapped loudly, "The Arkeyans will have our heads for making that wish and besides, Eon would probably die of natural causes if he's brought back to life. Try something else."

"Perhaps we can suggest something along the lines of granting the Arkeyans wish to eliminate everyone who dishonored them except their leaders," Jet-Vac said before speaking to Shenron, "I wish for all the people who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire to be eliminated."

"I cannot grant that wish," Shenron Stated, "I cannot eliminate an enemy my creator isn't capable of killing. Do you have any other wishes?"

"Sorry guys it was worth a shot," Jet-Vac said sheepishly, "I didn't want the Arkeyans beheading any of us if we did use a wish to piss them off. How was I supposed to know Hugo was a thinker not a fighter."

"You didn't know Jet-Vac," Sprocket spoke, "Still I say we should let the arkeyans use their policies and ultimately eliminate everyone who dishonored them once and for all. The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire rules all of Skylands now so frankly they're in charge."

"You think the Arkeyans can use the skills of the bravest, talented, most handsome and best pilot in all of Skylands?" Flynn asked much to Cali and the group's annoyance.

"Flynn, I wish your ship and your piloting skills lived up to your own hype and to the standards of the Arkeyan Empire," Shroomboom stated as Shenron's eyes shone.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron Said as Flynn's ship was now up to the standards of the Arkeyans and Flynn had the piloting skills to match, "I'm waiting for your third wish."

"I wish Master Eon's Temple was restored and both it and the Core of Light were given extra defenses against future attacks," Fright Rider said clearly.

"So be it, your wish will be granted," Shenron said as his eyes ghowed red while he restored the ruins to their former Glory and strengthened them and the Core of Light as Fright Rider wished, "Your wish has been granted. I must go now. Farewell."

Shenron vanished in a flash of light as the Arkeyan Crystal scattered across the world. Back on Earth on the Phantom Tide, Malefor had taken Vathek to the hold to show him this via his own personal magic mirror and to bring him up to speed with his plan involving the crystal and the secret of the Eternal Dragon.

"Now do you see what my plan is? I plan to let our enemies overuse the crystal and when they do they'll be in for a huge surprise," Malefor said as Vathek nodded as he got the full secret of Malefor's plan.


	7. The Rock Golem

**The Rock Golem **

Back at the mansion, Luna was already making plans for her next set of actions against the brat pack or everyone who was in the brat pack as well as continuing to post rude cartoons and rude videos of them as well as spreading every bad thing they ever did across to everyone in all of time and space. She was charing this with Techno, Kira, and Celestia and needless to say they were all thrilled with Luna's ideas and they were even telling this to Sophie who they were chatting with in the front yard of the mansion as well. Pyrrah had returned to the Volcanic Arkeyan Civilization an hour ago but she told them to thank Sophie for creating the website.

"You'll be happy to know Sophie that we've pretty much continued and built upon the work you began with your Slam the In Crowd site," Luna said to Sophie, "Thank to you gathering evidence for your site of all every bad thing they ever did the Arkeyan Empire now has enough evidence to eliminate the brats once and for all. You should be happy and as a reward we'll answer truthfully any question you have for us."

"Excellent work Luna," Sophie said proudly, "and with the Popular Posse or the brat pack as you call them no more you can finally finish what you started and I have a question for you. What exactly is the Arkeyan Empire?"

"The Arkeyan Empire is a powerful civilization that understands the connection between magic and technology and rules a world called Skylands, a magical land of wonder and adventure, protected by the most powerful heroes ever known, the sklyanders," Celestia said, "Ventus, Aqua, Terrador, Flora, Techno, Kira, Shasta, myself and Luna are nine of its most well known members. Well Luna's a Princess and my sisters but she's still a powerful Arkeyan Sorceress."

"What Celestia means is that the eight of us are the Governors of the Arkeyan Empire while Princess Luna is a powerful Sorceress in her own right," Kira said getting to the point, "But frankly we're very proud of you for taking the second best approach on getting revenge upon our enemies."

"Our enemies?" Sophie asked stunned, "I don't understand how can we share the same enemies?"

"We share a common set of enemies and while your approach on Cyber slaming was impressive we have a better approach and the best approach to fighting bullies once and for all. We eliminate our enemies and everyone whoever dishonored our race even once. That's how we Arkeyans handle things and it's the best approach to take," Techno said to Sophie who nodded as the Arkeyans continued explaining their civilization, their culture and their approach on how to eliminate their all of their enemies.

Back in the Grand Canyon the Arkeyans were still searching for the Eternal Earth Source when they noticed the Earth beginning to quake. Rose and Sara both had a good idea what it was as the earthquakes got closer and much worse.

"Brace yourselves guys, the Eternal Earth Source should be ahead in three, two, one," Rose said as a giant golem made of rock and stone began stomping its feet and shaking up nearly all the fault lines on the planet.

"Good thing we're in a hover jeep otherwise we'd be screwed right now," Rita said much to her twin's chargin.

"Rita will you shut up and focus?" Reina snapped loudly, "Kaos and his gang could be here any second!"

The sound of sinister laughter could be heard as soon as Reina said that as the Phantom Tide sailed into view with the entire Ghost Pirate Fleet backing it up as Kaos, Captain Frightbeard and Hektore sneered down at the Arkeyans while Malefor was laughing loudly as the fleet prepared to strike and destroy.

"Arkeyans, the Grand Canyon will be your graveyard," Kaos bellowed to the Arkeyans before turning to the Rock Golem and using his powers to take control of it, "Golem destroy the Arkeyans and then destroy the planet!"

The Rock Golem Obeyed the command as Kaos summoned swarms of Shadowkhan to attack the Arkeyans as Malefor summoned up the Stone Sentinel to assist in the attack.

"As if things weren't hard enough now we have to fight two giant golems?" Sara said dodging attack after attack from the Shadowkhan, "Can things get any worse?"

As if on cue things just got even worse as they ghost fleet began firing upon them with everything they had.

"You and yoru big mouth Sara," Flora snapped firing razor leaves at the Golems, "Don't you know what happens when you tempt fate."

"Less yelling more fighting," Terrador shouted summoning falling boulders to attack the Ghost Pirate Fleet. The zeppelins were fast but Terrador destroyed them easily with Flora's help of using vine whips to toss the boulders and added razor leaves and seed bombs to the attack.

"Enough of the small fry, I'm going after the boss," Aqua yelled summoning a torrential downpour flooding the canyon walls and washing away the Stone Sentinel and the Shadowkhan in the process. The attack also weakened the Earth Golem to the point of near collapse, "Terrador the Golem's all yours, finish this!"

Terrador jumped into the air and destroyed the Earth Golem in a single attack turning it back into the Eternal Earth Source which he absorbed into his staff.

"Minions get those Arkeyans!" Hektore bellowed summoning massive legions of Shadowkhan to attack the Arkeyans, "Tear them apart and bring us the Eternal Sources!"

"Over our dead bodies," Rita yelled, "We need to do a combination attack to survive this. Any ideas?"

"Terrador, Flora use the Poison Sand wave attack," Reina shouted, "Its our only hope."

"The Poison Sandwave?" Rose asked, "What the hell is the poison sandwave?"

Rose got her answer as Terrador summoned a massive sandwave which Flora added her most dangerous plant based poisons to the attack. The attack instantly wiped out all the minions and damaged the Phantom Tide heavily to the point of nearly falling apart. By the time the wave vanished the Arkeyans vanished and were nowhere to be seen in the area. Fortunately Flora removed all the Poison in the sand as soon as the attack finished leaving it safe for the desert once again.

"Damn it all!" Kaos cursed, "Those blasted Arkeyans destroyed all of our best minions, damaged our ship and got the Eternal Earth Source. Well there's one source left and this time it'll be ours to claim! Do you hear me OURS!"

Hektore and Frightbeard then began the maniacal laughter as Kaos casted a spell to stabilize the ship while Malefor, Vathek, and Flamebeard began to tow the Phantom Tide back to San Fran's naval yard for repairs.

"I can't believe we've got to tow thissss ship for repairssss again," Vathek hissed, "I'm getting tired of doing thissss."

"Same here Malefor," Flamebeard said, "Please tell me that the last Demon Mutate will help us get the Water Source."

"I don't like it either but the Water Demon Mutate will help us defeat the Arkeyans and claim the Eternal Water Source," Malefor spoke, "Now shut up and help tow this thing."

Flamebeard and Vathek zipped it as they helped Malefor tow the Phantom Tide all the way back to San Fran.


	8. Emergency Meeting

**Emergency Meeting**

Later that evening, after the sun had gone down and the JTeens and the Magic Kids Club had returned home minus Wally who returned to Juvie the Arkeyans were in the dining room eating an Italian buffet pizzeria style dinner. They were holding an emergency meeting in the Mansion about all that has happened with the Demon Mutates, the Eternal Sources, the founding of the JTeens, and the events surrounding the destruction and rebuilding of the Core of Light, Hektore's return, the Phantom Tide, the Arkeyan Crystal, Devitra's Extortion Racket, Malefor's revival, Luna telling Sophie about Skylands, the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Arkeyan Robot Empire and the feeling of events yet to come in the far future. Adinda and Eon were there as well since in the event of emergency meetings the head Mystic Arkeyan had to show up while Eon decided to do so by choice.

"I think we can safely say that Kaos, Hektore, "Malefor, Captain Frightbeard and their minions are gonna be out for our heads and our blood," Reina spoke as she began the meeting.

"Which is all the more reason why we should just kill them and kill all of their clients now while we still have the chance," Celestia said furiously, "They deserve the chopping block!"

"I second that course of action," Shasta spoke agreeing with Celestia, "They've caused years of suffering and torment so they and everyone in their families deserves to die!"

"We can't do that!" Adinda snapped, "Like Xua Wing said before if we kill the bullies we'd be separating them from their families who care about them and what's gonna happen if we kill o ftehir non bully relatives like Ice and Jimmy? What do we do then? I'm waiting."

"Ice already hates his whore of a sister so no loss for him and for us. As for jimmy he already sealed his fate when he got revenge on everyone who mistreated that stupid ape he calls a half brother so its no loss of sleep for us," Kira said casually much to Adinda's shock.

"What do we do about anybody who tries to stop us from killing all those who dishonored our race and all those whom we decided to kill just now?" Techno asked bringing up a good point, "They stood in Shasta's way when she tried to torch everyone who dishonored us for the tenderloins district fiasco. Personally, I vote we just kill them too."

"Now that we have that settled let's talk about how Muir actually got the Demon Chi in the first place," Flora said changing the subject, "He couldn't have done it alone so my guess is that this has to be an inside job like Tso Lan said. Question is who helped Muir and why?"

"Before you answer that question let me say this," Rita said interrupting Flora, "When Muir was mentioning the powers he gave to those kids he failed to mention the power of thunder. If you ask me I vote we kill Tchang Zu for his part in this act of dishonor against our allies."

"Tso Lon did tell me that Tchang Zu has a lot to answer for," Portal Master Eon said, "He told me to tell you this considering he knows that you guys aren't afraid to attack and kill anybody who dishonored your race and you don't care who it is you're killing."

"Tchang zu has a lot to answer for but we'll beat and or kill him later," Terrador retorted, "Next order of business is to discuss Captain Frightbeard. He seeks the Chest of Exile and if he find it then Skylands is history and so is the Earth."

"Relax you guys need I remind you that the chest is safe," Aqua piped up, "The clues to the location of the Chest of Exile are hidden in our vaults and our staffs are the only way to open the vaults and get the clues."

"Good to know but, now I have another question," Rose asked seriously, "Where are the vaults and are you sure they'll be able to hold up against Kaos, Hektore, Malefor and Captain Frightbeard's combined powers?"

"Rose is right," Eon said, "The last thing we need is Captain Frightbeard opening the chest and unleashing his giant pirate fleet upon Skylands and the Earth."

"Arkeyan Technology makes Earth Technology look primitive," Ventus said seriously, "If we can't even break into our own vaults the who possibly can break in?"

"Ventus you and the other Arkeyan Governors have out done yourselves," Sara said, "Get some sleep everyone, we're all gonna need it to fight and kill the Water Demon Mutate. There's no telling where it is and who has the power."

The Arkeyans all finished eating and left for their rooms but not before dumping another round of garbage, manure, animal piss and salt water on the brat pack in the hospital via their magic to once again drive home a point that they were going to kill somebody sooner or later.


End file.
